


le revenant

by lazy_lemon



Series: le revenant [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>les revenants 보세요.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le revenant

달그락거리는 소리와 함께 다시 한 번 오류를 알리는 붉은 불빛이 반짝인다. 이것으로 벌써 네 번째. 이제 다시 한 번 실패하면 문은 폐쇄되고 방범 시스템이 작동될 것이다. 체콥은 어깨를 늘어뜨렸다. 어찌 된 일인지 여전히 알 수 없다. 언제나와 같은 방식으로 얼굴을 가져다 대었지만 홍채 스캔 후에는 변함없이 확인할 수 없다는 메시지가 흘러나올 뿐이었다.  
날씨는 흐린데다 이미 시간도 한참 늦었다. 복도의 뿌연 불빛에 비추어 창 밖의 부슬부슬 내리는 비를 바라보다 자리를 털고 일어섰다. 관사의 홍채 인식 시스템은 이따금씩 말썽을 부리고는 했고, 그것은 아무리 천재라는 수식어가 이름처럼 따라붙은 체콥이라도 비껴갈 수 없는 고질적 불행 중 하나였다. 설상가상으로, 이런 경우를 막으려 제가 걸어놓은 보안 시스템까지도 내부에서 무슨 버그라도 일으킨 모양으로 아무것도 인식하지 못하는 통에 문은 말 그대로 거대한 장벽이 되어버렸다. 단단한 철문을 짐짓 발로 걷어차고는 예상보다 큰 소리에 슬몃 주변을 돌아보았다.  
으슬한 복도에는 여전히 사람의 그림자도 보이지 않는다. 제 자리에서 뱅뱅 돌며 몇 번 망설이던 체콥이 결국 발길을 정했다. 아직 마음 한 구석에 남은 망설임과 달리 걸음은 흔들림이 없다. 문 네 개를 지나 복도를 꺾어 다시 다섯 개. 늦은 시간 덕분인지 복도를 오가는 이는 여전히 아무도 없다.  
체콥은 얼마 남지 않은 출발일을 헤아려보았다. 남은 기간은 닷새 남짓. 걸음이 멈춘 문 앞에는 히카루 술루, 라는 익숙한 이름이 붙어있다. 체콥은 뺨을 긁적였다. 성실한 그라면 내일의 일정을 위해 벌써 잠자리에 들었을지도 모른다. 문 앞에 선 발이 망설이듯 몇 번이나 바닥을 찧었지만 노크까지는 그리 긴 시간이 걸리지 않았다.

“누구세요?”  
“미스터 술루?”

나지막한 목소리가 끝나는 것을 채 기다리지 못하고 입을 열었다. 문 너머에서 인기척이 멈추었다. 체콥은 다시 한 번 뺨을 긁적였다.

“미스터 술루?”  
“...체콥?”

문이 덜컹인다. 체콥은 헛웃음을 지었다. 어쩌면, 정말 그는 자고 있었는지도 모른다. 조금은 미안하지만 지금 이런 상황에서 신세를 질 수 있는 사람을 떠올리자면 역시 그 밖에 없다. 체콥은 제 좁은 인간관계를 탓하는 대신 자신과 가장 가까운 곳에 앉아있는 젊은 조타수를 생각하며 웃었다. 흐트러짐 없는 것 같은 얼굴을 한 그가 이따금씩 예상치 못한 곳에서 한 박자 비틀린 반응을 보인다는 것을 체콥은 잘 알고 있었다. 그래서. 체콥은 목을 가다듬고 다시 한 번 술루를 불렀다.

“미스터 술루? 자고 있었어요?”

이번에는 체콥이 말이 끝나기도 전에 느닷없이 문이 열렸다. 그 기세가 대단해서 오히려 놀란 쪽은 체콥이었다. 환한 불빛에 눈가를 찌푸렸다. 이어 동그란 머리통이 빛을 가렸다. 잠기운 없이 말간 얼굴로, 술루가 체콥을 바라보고는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 어쩐지, 그런 그가 낯설어서 체콥은 저도 모르게 뒤로 물러섰다. 아니, 물러서려고 했다. 술루의 단단한 손이 한 발 빠르게 체콥의 어깨를 끌어당겼다.

“체콥?”

아직 비에 젖은 채 축축한 어깨 위로 술루의 뺨이 닿았다. 갑작스럽게 품에 와 안긴, 정확히는 저를 끌어안은 술루에 체콥은 적잖이 당황했다. 꿈이라도 꾸는 기분으로, 다시 한 번 술루의 이름을 부르려는데-

“체콥.”

한숨과 함께 술루의 손가락이 얼굴을 더듬었다. 차가운 손가락에 소름이 돋는다.

“미스터 술루?”  
“세상에, 파벨.”

술루가 서둘러 체콥을 방 안으로 잡아당겼다. 그가 부르는 자신의 이름이 낯설다. 체콥은 얼떨결에 술루의 방에 들어섰다. 몇 번인가 체스판을 들고 드나들었던 방은 예전과 다름없는데, 그럼에도 무언가 어색했다. 마치 긴 휴가를 끝내고 돌아온 집에서 느껴지는 것과도 같은 그런 낯설음. 사람의 온기가 빠져나가 아직 생기가 돌지 않은, 정물화 같은 그런 느낌이 가득한 방. 그것은 익숙하면서도 익숙하지 않은 것이어서 체콥은 아까의 술루처럼 어색하게 눈을 깜박였다.

“젖었네?”  
“걸어왔거든요.”

눈 깜빡할 사이에 술루는 체콥을 끌어다 침대에 앉혔다. 딱히 가구랄 것이 없는 방이기도 했지만 젖은 옷에 시트가 덩달아 젖어들어가는 것에 무어라 이야기 할 사이도 없이 머리 위로 수건이 떨어졌다. 젖은 옷은 상관 없다는 듯 몇 번 체콥을 머리를 아무렇게나 문지르다 술루가 한숨과 함께 자리에서 일어섰다. 어쩐지 혼란스러운 듯 그의 걸음이 방향을 잃고 같은 자리를 맴돈다. 좋지 않은 시기에 찾아온 것일까. 체콥은 낮에만해도 저와 웃으며 헤어졌던 술루를 생각했다. 몇 시간 사이에, 그에게 무슨 일이 있었던 것인지도 모른다. 

“미스터-”  
“춥지. 우유라도 줄까?”

술루가 하는 말이 마치 제 자신에게 하는 것 같다. 체콥의 대답을 기다리지 않고 술루가 멀어졌다. 무언가 부산스럽게 움직이는 소리에 섞여 그가 통신을 넣는 소리가 들렸다. 명확하지는 않지만 캡틴, 이라고. 분명 그 말 끝은 그렇게 끝났다. 체콥은 저도 모르게 입꼬리를 늘어뜨렸다.  
커크를 싫어하는 이는 없다. 아마도 그럴 것이다. 체콥 역시 커크를 좋아하지만 그가 술루와 있다면 그것은 평소에 그를 좋게 평가하던 것과는 조금 다른 방향의 감정으로 흐른다. 어쩐지 시무룩해지는 기분을 숨기는 것은 생각보다 어려워서, 그런 체콥을 보고 커크가 말 없이 싱긋 웃을 때면 그 사람 좋은 맑은 눈동자에 문득 눈물이 날 것 처럼 분함이 차오르는 것이었다.

“여기, 뜨거울 지도 몰라.”

찰랑이는 우유가 가득. 체콥은 자신이 우유를 소화시키지 못한다는 것을 술루에게 말한 적이 없었다. 아니, 말하지 못했다. 술루는 체콥에게 종종 꿀을 넣은 우유를 데워주곤 했다. 그 때마다 닿는 온기가 좋아서, 체콥은 차마 자신의 체질에 대해 입을 열지 못했다. 그래왔기에 이번에도 거절하지 못하고 따끈한 우유를 받아들었다. 술루의 몫은 냄새로 보아 아마도 커피. 늦은 시간에 어울리지 않는다는 생각은 했지만 역시나 그것 역시 말하지 못했다. 차라리 그와 자신의 잔을 섞어 더 부드러운 카페라테를 만든다면 서로에게 조금은 이득이지 않을까, 라는 생각이 잠시 목구멍까지 올라왔지만 결국 입 밖에 나온 것은 다른 말이었다.

“나쁜 꿈이라도 꾼 건가요?”  
“꿈? 아, 그런 것 같아. 아니, 어쩌면 아직 꿈을 꾸는지도 몰라…….”

그 답지 않다. 술루의 시선은 여전히 체콥의 얼굴에 못 박혀 있었지만 눈동자는 흔들리고, 하는 말은 두서가 없다. 체콥은 차라리 자신이 관사 밖의 아무 모텔이나 찾아가는게 낫지 않았나 생각했다. 무언가, 계속 잘못되고 있는 기분에 말없이 우유를 삼켰다. 나중에 배가 아플 것이 당연하지만 지금의 혼란스러움에 비하면 그것은 아무것도 아닐 것이었다. 한참을 이어지던 침묵은 가벼운 노크 소리에 깨어졌다. 멍하니 머그잔을 감싸고 있던 술루가 몸을 일으켰다. 

“늦었는데, 약속이 있었어요?”

술루의 팔을 잡자 그 짙은 눈동자가 체콥의 눈동자를 한 번, 그리고 잡힌 팔을 한 번. 느리게 깜박이며 마치 사진이라도 찍는 듯 옮겨간다. 술루가 가볍게 한숨을 쉬고는 체콥의 손에 제 손을 겹쳤다. 커피 덕분인지 그 손 끝은 아까보다도 온기가 돌기 시작했다. 

“아니, 내가 불렀어.”  
“무슨 일 있는건가요?”  
“아니, 파벨. 아무것도 아닐거야.”

술루가 웃었다. 아니, 웃으려고 한다고 생각했다. 미끄러지듯 자신의 손등을 감싼 술루의 손이 빠져나가는 것에 체콥 역시 술루의 팔을 놓아줄 수 밖에 없었다. 한 밤의 방문자는 단 한번의 노크 이후로 그저 참을성 있게 기다릴 뿐이었다. 체콥은 느릿느릿 술루가 문으로 다가가는 것을 바라보았다. 문이 열리고, 그 너머로 반짝이는 금발이. 그리고 술루의 것과 같은 머리카락이 차례로 들어섰다.

“세상에.”

방 안에 들어서자 마자, 침대 위의 체콥을 보고는 커크가 눈을 크게 떴다. 술루는 그런 커크를 잠시 바라보았지만 별다른 말은 하지 않았다. 대신 바쁘게 걸어와 체콥의 어깨에 손을 얹었을 뿐이다.

“체콥.”  
“캡틴. 커맨더.”

자리에서 일어서려는데 술루가 어깨를 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다.

“미스터 술루?”  
“가만히 있어.”

술루가 다시 한 번, 웃는 것 처럼 입가를 일그러트렸다. 술루와 스팍이, 그리고 이어 스팍과 커크가 눈을 마주했다. 커크가 고개를 끄덕였고 스팍이 체콥 앞에 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 차가운, 속을 알 수 없는 눈동자가 체콥과 시선을 마주했다.

“커맨더?”

스팍은 묵묵히 체콥을 바라보았다. 마치 허락이라도 구하듯 스팍의 시선이 다시 한 번 술루에게 닿았고 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 어깨를 잡은 손에 조금 더 힘이 들어갔다. 커크가 벽에 기댄 채 팔짱을 꼈다.

“체콥 소위.”  
“네, 커맨더.”  
“체콥 소위가 맞습니까?”  
“질문의 의도를 알 수 없습니다, 커맨더. 하지만 전 소위 체콥, 파벨 안드레이비치입니다.”

스팍의 눈썹이 미미하게 치켜 올라갔다. 커크가 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀다. 술루는, 체콥은 술루의 얼굴이 보고 싶었지만 그를 돌아보기에는 눈 앞의 스팍이 너무도 진지했다. 가볍게 눈을 굴린 스팍이 다시 한 번 입을 열었다.

“이 일이 어떻게 발생한 것인지, 그리고 당신에게 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 지금으로서는 저도 명확히 알지는 못합니다. 일단은 닥터 맥코이 외 극소수의 사람들을 통해 이 일에 대해 확인할 필요가 있겠습니다. 하지만 이것만큼은 미리 언질을 주어야 할 것 같군요.”

벌칸답지 않게 그가 망설인다. 체콥은 그렇게 생각했다. 술루의 손에 조금 더 힘이 들어가서, 이제는 어깨가 아플 지경이다. 체콥은 지금 이 상황을 이해할 수 없었고, 이해할 수 없는 상황이라는 것은 언제나처럼 그를 짜증스럽게 만들었다. 손에 쥐고 있던 머그를 바닥에 내려놓았다. 

“커맨더, 저는-”  
“미스터 체콥. 당신은 정확히 오년 전, 죽었습니다.”

어깨가 아팠다. 체콥은 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 어쩐지 웃음이 나왔다. 이게, 무슨. 마른 입술을 축이고는 뻣뻣한 고개를 돌려 술루를 바라보았다. 그는 여전히 일그러진 입가로 억지 웃음을 짓고 있었다. 아직 꿈을 꾸는 중일 지도 모른다고. 멍하게 중얼거리던 목소리가. 어쩌면 이것은 자신의 꿈일지도 모른다. 끈적하게, 지긋지긋하게 따라붙던 악몽. 차가운 손이 목덜미에 닿는 것을 느끼며 체콥은 문득 의식의 끈을 놓았다.


End file.
